Duets and Three Small Words
by Secrets of the Fall
Summary: Post Original Song. The Warblers lost at Regionals, but that doesn't stop them from putting on impromptu performances in front of malls. On another note, Kurt and Blaine discover that love isn't a race.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone!**

** So, this is another one-shot featuring the lovely Klaine :D**

** It follows the episode "Original Songs," so if you have **_**not**_** seen it, go watch and then come back. I am not kidding, there was a **_**major **_**development for Klaine last night!**

** I do not own Glee…if I did I wouldn't make everyone wait another four weeks for Klaine.**

** Enjoy!**

Duets and Three Small Words

* * *

"Kurt!" He whipped around on the staircase, feeling déjà vu, but this time was different. A grin spread across his face as he met his boyfriend in the middle of the staircase. Blaine took his hand, and leaned in to press their lips together. It was all Kurt could do not to react like he did when Blaine first kissed him; boys swarmed around them as classes let out for the day, and some were throwing smirks their way.

There was an intake of breath as Blaine pulled away, and Kurt felt himself frown at the loss of contact.

"Wow," Blaine breathed. "I'll never get used to that." His fingers danced across the other boy's cheek, as his heart swelled with emotion.

They hadn't said those three little words yet; three words that conveyed so much, and made everything so real.

"C'mon," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and running through the hallway to the commons.

They arrived just in time to hear Wes say, "…All in favor?"

The couple slid discreetly onto a sofa, and gave questioning glances to the other Warblers.

"We might be doing another performance at the mall," a freshman explained quietly.

Wes banged his gavel, "Guys, please try to be on time."

Kurt's cheeks went up in flames, and he felt Blaine shift uncomfortably beside him.

"All in favor," Wes continued.

The group raised their hands in a unanimous vote, and a resounding thud from the gavel followed.

"Alright, now onto song choice," Wes smiled. The council members shared a knowing smile, and turned to Blaine and Kurt on the sofa.

"Your duet to Candles was very good, and we'd like to give the two of you another opportunity to sing together," David beamed.

Blaine found Kurt's hand while his lips turned up in that smile filled with adoration.

The next words Kurt heard caught him by surprise, and his head immediately swam with ideas. "The two of you can decide the song choice, and then we'll practice during the next meeting," Wes said still smiling.

There were cheers from the other boys, and even though Blaine and Kurt hadn't told anyone about their newly formed relationship, everyone could tell.

* * *

"What song do you think we should do?" Kurt asked.

Blaine lowered his eyes, "I want you to choose."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Really?" he asked.

Blaine nodded, his eyes running over the younger boy's features. In the last two weeks, he couldn't stop smiling at him. His breath caught every time he saw him smile, or even saw him for that matter.

Kurt clasped his hands together, "I have so many ideas for a song choice, but I think I have the perfect one for us to sing," he explained excitedly.

Blaine melted, and reached forward to take Kurt's hands in his. "What song is it?" he whispered.

Kurt grinned coyly, "You'll just have to wait until practice next week."

Blaine's heart thumped, "You wouldn't."

"I just did."

Blaine smiled mischievously, and his eyes sparkled as he moved his hand to Kurt's face, cradling it against him.

Kurt's breath became shallow, and his heart beat erratically in his chest. He tilted his head slightly, and it was just enough to mold their lips together. The feel of Blaine's lips on his wasn't anything he ever wanted to forget; their lips whispered together, and fit perfectly. He deepened the kiss, and felt himself being pressed to Blaine's body.

All too soon they broke apart, winded, and gasping for air. Blaine felt his cheeks flush, but his hand never left Kurt's face. The younger boy closed his eyes at the contact, and Blaine drew him to his chest in one fluid movement.

"I'm still not telling you the song choice," Kurt sighed.

"As long as I get to spend more time with you, I'll wait," Blaine whispered.

* * *

Kurt pulled Blaine towards the parking lot of the local mall, the others following close behind. "Hurry, hurry," he exclaimed.

They ran around cars, and through small groups of people out shopping. It was an unseasonably warm day for late March, and Kurt couldn't shake the nervousness that clung to him.

Blaine could feel Kurt's hesitation in waves, and he gave Kurt's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Warblers, take your places," Wes announced. The boys spread out in front of the buildings, with Kurt and Blaine slightly in front for their duet. Blaine smiled at the boy next to him, and the others began a low hum in two groups that flew across the parking lot and immediately turned heads. Blaine directed his gaze towards some people passing by and took on the first verse:

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Kurt took a deep breath, and moved in front of Blaine as he sang the next four lines; his eyes never left the hazel that moved with him, and he ended up smiling at the crowd that had begun to form:

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

The boys behind them began to move; dancing up and parting on either side of the couple. They joined in for the chorus, and the crowd gasped as they witnessed back flips and other steps that were designed to turn heads.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Kurt nodded at Blaine, and they backed up while the rest of the group froze. Blaine turned to the younger boy and they both sang the next part:

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_

They danced around each other, slowly, agonizingly until they met in the center of the group and sang the chorus two more times. The other Warblers made their way back to their original places, but not before earning more cheers and whistles from the crowd.

Kurt beamed and Blaine put his arms around him, whispering, "That was incredible."

Kurt was busy catching his breath, his face resting against Blaine's shoulder and his arms wrapped around his neck. When he pulled back his blue eyes were glistening with tears, and Blaine shocked, gently wiped them away with his fingers.

* * *

"There you are," Blaine announced, walking into the rehearsal room two days after their performance.

Kurt leaned back in his chair to greet the older boy, a smile already on his face. He waited while Blaine seated himself next to him, and reached for his hand.

"What were you doing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt swallowed, "Thinking," he replied.

Blaine scooted his chair closer, "About what?"

"How to tell you how I feel," Kurt said shyly.

Blaine's eyes grew soft, "I thought we already knew how we felt."

"We do," Kurt answered. "But we haven't actually said _it_ yet."

Blaine understood, and he pulled the younger boy to him, "Why are you afraid?"

Kurt drew in a shaky breath and cleared his throat, "Once it's out there, then I feel like anything that could go wrong will get a chance to go wrong." He felt Blaine nod against his head, and relaxed when he realized he felt the same way.

"I know," he said. "Saying 'I like you' seems a lot safer than telling someone you love them because when you love someone you risk being hurt in a way that doesn't happen when you're just friends."

Kurt pulled back hesitantly, "It seems so simple."

"Which makes it even scarier," Blaine replied. "This is new to us, and we don't have to rush anything," he continued.

Kurt smiled, and brushed his fingers along the back of Blaine's hand. He felt shivers make their way down his spine as Blaine's voice whispered in his ear, "I've waited for you forever, and I'm not about to waste any moment of the time I spend with you."

* * *

**The song they sang was "You and Me" by Lifehouse!**

**Love and Rainbows everyone :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone,**

**I wasn't going to continue this, but oh well. It sort of follows the episodes, and is just my take on what is eventually going to happen.**

**I don't own glee…if I did I wouldn't have cut The Kiss so soon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Blaine, I'm going back to McKinley." Kurt was standing over Blaine in the commons while he spoke, and looking everywhere but the boy in front of him.

"Kurt," Blaine sat dumbfounded. He was currently studying for a history test later that week, but he pushed his books aside and stood up.

The younger boy tore his gaze from the window, and settled on the hazel of Blaine's eyes. He had thought about transferring since last week when Karofsky was expelled, and he finally decided that it was something he really wanted to do.

"What happened? Why are you going?"

Kurt choked back tears, he didn't think it would be this hard to tell him. "It's time Blaine, I can't be here anymore. I'm suffocating here, and I can go back now without being harassed."

Blaine doubted that, he doubted that big time, but he kept his mouth shut and settled for wrapping his boyfriend in an embrace. They were quiet for a moment, but then Blaine spoke, "I'll come with you."

Kurt pulled back, astonished, "No, Blaine, you have too much here."

"Kurt, none of this matters when I think about what we have," Blaine said, gesturing to the rooms around them.

"Yes it does, you came here for the safety."

"So did you," Blaine pointed out.

"I'll be safe where I'm going."

Blaine met his gaze, "I'm not going to stop you, I just want to get a chance to come with you."

"You haven't thought about this, public high school is not like private school," Kurt urged.

Blaine touched his cheek, "That doesn't matter."

He couldn't stop the tears that escaped, "I don't want you to have to sacrifice anything for me."

Blaine's eyes grew soft, "Too bad, and as long as I'm with you, this isn't a sacrifice."

* * *

"Are you sure this is something you want to do?" Burt asked from the doorway.

"Yes dad," Kurt said as he ironed his uniform. "I need to be back with my friends."

"Okay, how did Blaine take the news," the older man tested.

Kurt froze, his fingers curling around the handle. "What do you mean?"

Burt crossed the threshold, and took a seat on Kurt's bed. "For the last few weeks, you've been incredible happy, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with that boy."

Kurt could feel his cheeks flame, and he looked away, trying to hide his face.

Burt leaned closer, "Am I right?"

Kurt remained silent. "It's okay, Kurt. I'm happy for you, and I want you to know that you can talk to me about these things. I may not always understand, but we'll figure it out together."

Kurt glanced back at his father, "Thank you dad."

Burt smiled, "Your welcome, now, what did he say about it?"

"He wanted to go with me," Kurt said softly.

Burt was shocked; he knew Blaine cared for his son deeply, but he never knew that he cared so much that he would be willing to leave behind all he knew at Dalton. "Why do you seem so put off by this?" he asked.

Kurt fidgeted, "I don't want him to miss out on anything."

Burt frowned, "Kurt look at me, the only thing that boy would be missing out on is not being able to see you every day."

Kurt didn't say anything, and instead found the pattern on his floor very interesting to examine.

Burt looked at his son, "That isn't really the reason is it?"

Kurt sighed angrily, "I don't want anyone to hurt him, okay!" His words flooded the room, and the pair grew instantly silent.

After a minute Burt asked, "It sucks doesn't it?"

"What?" Kurt asked, flustered.

"Caring about someone so much that you become angry at them because all you want to do is keep them safe."

"He won't listen to me," Kurt complained.

Burt smothered a laugh, "He probably won't. Kurt the only thing you can do is be supportive of his decision, and understand that you can't protect the people you love from _everything _that could harm them."

"I haven't even told him yet," Kurt said, looking at his hands.

Burt tilted his head slightly, "Told him what?"

Kurt's voice shook, "That I love him."

"It can be scary," Burt replied. "There's always this looming fear of rejection, but you two are already together so it's just a question of finding the right time to say it."

"I know," Kurt said.

* * *

"Let's begin the meeting," Wes said banging his gavel. David was currently organizing a stack of papers on the desk in front of him, and gave Wes a short nod.

"It's prom season, and we have been invited to sing at the upcoming prom at William McKinley high school in Lima," David spoke.

Kurt's eyes widened, and he felt Blaine's hand squeeze his. "I'm guessing you didn't know," Blaine whispered.

Kurt shook his head, and turned to look back up at the senior council members. It was then that he knew he needed to make his announcement. "If I may just say one thing," he spoke raising a hand.

Everyone turned to look at him, and Blaine gave him a knowing look. "I'm leaving to go back to McKinley in about a month," he said.

The room grew silent, and then erupted as the Warblers all spoke at once. Blaine stood up to shush them, but the loud bang from the gavel was the real silencer.

"Kurt, why are you leaving?" Wes asked.

He looked at the boys around him, all mirroring the question with their eyes. "It's safe for me to go back now," he said simply.

Blaine could tell some of the younger members wanted to object again, but he silenced them with a glare.

"While we will be sad to see you go, we are happy for the time you've spent with us," Wes told him.

Kurt murmured a thank you, and felt Blaine's arms wrap around him once more.

* * *

**That's all for now.**

**I'm probably one of the only people that's sad to see Kurt go back, and I'm very interested to see how this long term relationship will work out.**

**Love and Rainbows :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here comes chapter 3!**

**This chapter focuses mostly on their growing relationship, and is a lot of fluff.**

**I was very surprised at the response I received for this story, thanks to everyone that alerts, favorites or reviews :D**

**I don't own glee…I think everyone knows that by now.**

**Have fun!**

Duets and Three Small Words-Chapter 3

* * *

There was an echoing thud from across the room where a book was slammed shut, followed by a sharp intake of breath.

Blaine looked up from his math to see Kurt's flustered expression, and frowned. "What happened?"

"I can't get this timeline straight!" Kurt answered angrily. "This is as impossible as trying to get a solo."

Blaine suppressed a smile, and walked over to where the younger boy sat. "What are you trying to learn?" he asked.

"History," Kurt muttered, shoving his book in Blaine's direction. He opened up to the marked page, and skimmed over the words.

Blaine nodded, "I learned this last year, if you learn it in small increments it's easier to understand."

"I think I just need to put it away for right now," Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled, and took in Kurt's appearance. His cheeks were flushed pink, and his blue eyes darted back and forth as he put his book in his bag. Everything the younger boy did amazed Blaine, and even angry, he was shocked by how much he loved him. "That's a good idea," he said.

Kurt smiled, "Are you going to finish your math?"

Blaine shook his head, "Nope."

A laugh escaped from Kurt's lips, and he shifted in his seat so he was closer to Blaine.

"Kurt you amaze me," Blaine confessed.

Kurt was overcome with a rush of adrenaline, and he wasn't going to wait all day for a kiss. He leaned over, and taking Blaine's face in his hands, pressed their lips together.

Each kiss was a shock that took them both by surprise, but they welcomed it nonetheless. There was no such thing as short, sweet kisses; instead those moments were deep, and brimming with passion. All those unspoken feelings, those months of waiting hit them with a blinding force that only fueled their actions.

Kurt pulled back, dizzy with love. He inhaled deeply, and licked his lips, tasting Blaine on his tongue.

The older boy didn't look much different; he sat back and tried forming a coherent sentence. After several tries, he closed his mouth and ran his fingers along Kurt's palms before holding them in his hands.

Their eyes met, and they leaned back in for a second kiss. Their lips pulled and pushed, and their breathing quickly stopped. Fingers clung to cloth, as they continued to close the space between them.

"_Kurt_," Blaine breathed, and the younger boy melted.

* * *

"Don't even think about it," Kurt warned, his eyes wide.

"Aww, come on it's cute," Blaine crooned.

"I don't think so, now this one is cashmere," Kurt said eyeing a pale blue scarf on the opposite shelf.

"Kurt, that's like five hundred dollars," Blaine cried.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "If you only knew how much this sweater cost, I'd be picking you up off the ground."

Blaine smiled, his fingers touching the expensive material. He watched his boyfriend slip it around his neck, and gasped. If he had known what a pale blue color would do to Kurt's eyes sooner, he would have bought him all the pale blue clothing he could possibly find.

"Is it okay?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a cautious smile.

"It's perfect," Blaine stuttered.

Hand in hand, they walked out the mall and drove to their favorite coffee shop. Blaine put in their orders, and they waited patiently while the sound of machines filled the quiet shop.

They sat across from each other at their usual table a minute later, steaming coffee in their hands.

"I must say this is my favorite place to get coffee," Kurt said, sipping the dark liquid.

"I agree, I have yet to find a better coffee shop," Blaine noted.

"If you ever do," Kurt began.

"You'll be the first to know," Blaine finished with a smile.

* * *

Blaine sat through class Tuesday morning, thinking about a song worthy enough to sing with Kurt when they sang at McKinley in a few weeks. Nothing was coming to mind, and it angered him that everything was either too cliché, or didn't express what he felt.

He sighed audibly, causing a couple students to glance in his direction before turning back to copy the notes on the board. His half finished notes stared at him from the paper, and he briefly toyed with an idea. New Directions sang original songs for Regionals, what if he wrote a song with Kurt? His stomach performed back flips at the idea, but he continued to play with the thought for the rest of the hour.

He met up with Kurt for lunch, and debated telling him his novel idea. In the end, he decided to wait, more for his nerves than anything else.

As they walked to their usual table, Kurt could sense Blaine's nervousness in his every step.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, pulling him from his mind. He nodded and smiled, but the younger boy could tell the smile was forced.

"I have an idea," Blaine said, his throat laced with nerves.

Kurt smiled, "Do tell," he urged.

Blaine stalled, "It's for our upcoming performance," he said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Okay," Kurt said, the smile on his face growing wider.

Blaine swallowed, "I don't want us to sing another song together."

Kurt's eyes widened and his lip quivered, "Okay," he said softly reeling in his disappointment.

Blaine continued his eyes shining, "I want us to write a song."

* * *

**So, I realize I'm working on three stories at once, but Klaine is worth every minute!**

**Love and Rainbows everyone 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone,**

**I'm relying quite heavily on spoilers for this story, and adding in some scenes that I think would go with the plot. **_**You have been warned.**_

**I don't own glee…It would be funny if this happened though.**

**Enjoy :D**

Duets and Three Small Words-Chapter 4

* * *

"Are you sure you want to come back?"

Kurt sighed, "Yes, Finn. He's not there anymore, and I'm not going to waste any more money than I already have."

"I just want you to make sure that this is what you really want, the other guys are still here, and they won't hesitate to pick up right where they left off."

"I thought I was going to have personal bodyguards."

Finn smiled, "You will, but it still might not be enough." He moved to sit next to Kurt on the bed and lowered his voice, "Will Blaine be coming too?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt felt himself flush, and he fiddled nervously with his scarf.

"You know what I mean, there's something different about you." Finn nudged him, "You sparkle, and I had a feeling it had something to do with him."

"Finn Hudson, I do not sparkle!" Kurt said slapping his arm, and earning a chuckle.

"Your eyes sparkle, and I'm going to want to meet him."

"What? You do not need to do that." Kurt was startled that his step brother was being so over protective, and he wasn't sure how to handle his responses to this change.

"I do need to meet him, and see if he really is as dapper as everyone says."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and got off the bed. "Well, I'm going to go eat dinner, are you coming?"

"You're not getting out of this!" Finn called as he hurried after him.

* * *

Blaine sat at his desk reading one of those tragic novels where the hero dies at the end. He just got to the part where the hero was saying goodbye to his family for the last time, when there was a knock at his door. He jumped, "Come in," he said clutching his chest that was attempting to contain his racing heart.

His father walked in, and closed the door behind him. Blaine watched with cautious eyes as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. "How are you?"

Blaine put his book down, "I'm good."

His father nodded, "Your mother tells me you have a boyfriend."

Blaine stared back unblinking, and he was trying desperately not to run to the door and tear down the hall. He heard himself say something, but wasn't entirely sure what because his pulse pounded in his ears.

The man leaned forward a bit, "I know I haven't been as supportive of you as I should be, and I'm sorry." He watched his son look away, and disengage from his words. "Blaine, look at me. I want you to know that while it's been _difficult _for me to come to terms with this, and that this is who you are, I want you to understand that I am trying. I want to mend the cracks in our relationship, and I don't want to lose you."

"I know," Blaine mumbled.

"I know you know, which is why your mother and I want to have him over for dinner. I think I've seen him around before, but I would like to know him as your boyfriend."

Blaine couldn't believe it; he felt like pinching himself just to make sure this was real, and that he wouldn't wake up tomorrow morning feeling like a stranger in his own house.

His dad was looking at him, waiting for a response. "Thank you," he whispered. He was overcome with emotion, and swallowed by a warm pair of hugs.

"This is as much for you as it is for me." They stood, caught in an embrace and choked back tears.

This was a big step for them, and while times would continue to be uneasy, there was now a glimmer of hope to lean on.

After he was alone again, Blaine sat down shakily, blinking back hot tears. He wasn't surprised that his mother had told his father, in fact, he was relieved that he didn't have to do it himself. What happened to his courage, one might ask? Sitting there, mulling over their conversation, he was slowly building it up again.

* * *

"What should the title be?" Kurt asked while he twirled his pen between his fingers.

Blaine looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure really, but it should be something that's meaningful to the both of us ."

"I agree," the other boy said smiling.

The duo sat in one of Dalton's study rooms Wednesday during their free period to begin writing the song they would sing at McKinley's prom in a few weeks. They had never written a song before, but they both understood the mechanics of song writing and were eager to get started.

Blaine stared at him for a moment, mesmerized by the way the sun caught his eyes. He leaned forward in his chair to mold their lips together, while Kurt's pen clattered to the floor as he reached up to cradle Blaine's face in his hands. The world around them disappeared as they lost themselves to each other, and Blaine shivered as Kurt's lashes fluttered against his cheek.

A minute later they broke apart, and Blaine laid his head on Kurt's shoulder. He loved being this close to him, and loved that he felt the same way too. He hated being away from him, and when he was, everything reminded him of the younger boy; the smell of coffee brewing, shampoo at the drugstore, even scarves at a department store. It would hit him at full force, and for a moment, he would be blown away by the emotion coursing through his chest.

"Are you still coming to my house this Friday?" Blaine asked softly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kurt replied. His lips brushed Blaine's ear, and his fingers continued rubbing small circles along his back.

Blaine sat up, "Are you nervous?"

"A little, how about you?" His eyes closed as he felt Blaine's fingertips dance across his cheekbone, sending fire across his skin.

"Let's just say everyday that passes, the nerves in my stomach get tighter."

"Kurt smiled, "You're not alone."

Blaine's eyes widened, "That's it!"

"What's it?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt, his eyes sparkling, "I think we have ourselves a title."

* * *

Kurt found himself flitting from class to class in a blur. He had about three weeks left before his return, and he was a mixture of nerves and excitement. For one thing, Finn was right, the taunts would most likely pick up right where they left off, but he was ready this time.

One of the things that he was most excited about was the prom; he would be attending as a student, and Blaine and the other guys would come as guests. More importantly, Blaine would be his personal guest, and the only thing on his mind besides finding the perfect outfit, was telling him he loved him.

Love was a tricky thing for Kurt; he knew that the word opened new doors, and he was a little terrified of it. It was true, what he felt for Blaine was nothing short of love, but he was still hesitant to bring the topic up with him.

The sound of papers shuffling wrenched him from his thoughts, and he quickly stood to follow the crowd out the door. He didn't see Blaine on his way to lunch, so when he stepped down the stairs, he scanned the room in search of him.

He walked through groups of boys to their usual table, and saw Blaine's satchel so he was obviously in the room. All of a sudden, he felt arms encircle his waist from behind, "Were you looking for me?"

Kurt smiled and turned in Blaine's arms, "Actually, yes." His body shuddered as warm lips caught his, and his hands grasped dark fabric, pulling their bodies closer.

"I should look for you more often," Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine smiled, "I'll never be too far away, so you won't have long to wait."

It was in that moment that Kurt felt the words lingering on his tongue, waiting to spill out, but he bit his lip at the last moment, and flushed.

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine asked. He watched the younger boy take a seat, and shake his head.

"It's overwhelming," Kurt said after a moment of silence.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Blaine's lips, "What is?"

"Whenever I'm with you, when I'm not with you, when I think about you, or when you kiss me I-all these feelings overwhelm me."

Blaine's small smile was now a full fledged grin, and he couldn't stop staring at the pink in Kurt's cheeks. "I've told you that you're adorable right?"

"Multiple times," Kurt mumbled. He was startled as Blaine put both hands under his chair, and moved it so they were facing one another.

"I mean it," Blaine breathed. "You're the most amazing, honest, loving person I've ever met, and I can't even properly explain the affect you have on me."

Kurt smiled, and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Kurt attends dinner with the Anderson's, and it's prom time!**

**Please Review :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Part One

**_Hi everyone!_**

**_Here is chapter five part one. I am separating the chapter into two sections this time. The song in this chapter is "Somewhere Only We Know," by Keane. It's a beautiful song, and is also done by the Warblers and New Directions, so it fits with the story.  
_**

**_Thanks to TwihardGleek2011 for being my beta!_**

**_Glee isn't mine :)_**

Part One:**_  
_**

* * *

"_I've been alone surrounded by darkness._" The words stared at Blaine from the pale paper, holding so much meaning that all he could do was read them over and over again.

Kurt peered over his shoulder, his breath tickling Blaine's neck as he read silently.

"What do you think?" Blaine breathed.

Kurt leaned back, a smile tugging at his lips and a sparkle in his eyes, "I like it, although I will admit, it's kind of dark."

"Oh really," Blaine smiled. "Care to shed some light then?"

Kurt took the pen from his boyfriend's grasp, and snatched the paper so he could write in the cramped space. He sat thinking for a moment, his brow furrowing in concentration, and jumped when he heard laughter. "What? You asked me to shed some light, so I'm shedding some light." He chose that moment to glare at the older boy with force, his blue eyes a dangerous spark.

Blaine rolled his eyes and reached forward, his hands cupping Kurt's face and pulling him close. "I hope you realize that this is the second time that my pen has fallen on the floor because you can't go five minutes without kissing me," Kurt said.

"And I hope you realize that this is the fifth time I've rolled my eyes at you in as many minutes," Blaine replied in between kisses.

Kurt sighed happily, and bent down to retrieve his pen. "Okay, now, let me shed some light."

Blaine waited as the pen scratched across the paper. He decided to pass the time by running his fingers down Kurt's back, eliciting a shiver from him.

Kurt straightened up, "Blaine Anderson, if you continue to distract me, we will never have this done."

"I don't think you particularly hated it," Blaine said, as his fingertips lightly traced patterns down his arms.

Kurt glared again, but he knew it didn't have the desired effect. "Read!" He said instead, shoving the paper under Blaine's nose.

"Wow, you really did shed some light, this is, wow." Blaine was speechless as he read the words, "Is this the chorus?"

Kurt flushed, "Half of it."

"Can you finish the first verse?"

"I-" Kurt stopped, and stared at the other boy who was grinning so much it looked like it hurt. "Is it really that good?"

"It's better than good, I think I should ask to write original songs for Nationals."

Kurt laughed, "I think you would have to petition for that."

Blaine looked confused for a minute before Kurt's statement dawned on him, "Ha, I think so too. Wes and David are a little-" he trailed off.

"Boring, unoriginal, robotic?" Kurt offered.

"Eh-yes," Blaine said giving in.

Kurt's eye caught the time on the clock, "It's almost time for my appointment with the dean."

"Are you getting all your papers together?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt replied leaving the bed.

"Hurry back?"

"I wouldn't think of doing anything else."

Blaine watched the younger boy leave the room, a dull ache beating through his chest. He shoved it deep down inside him, and rolled over to the space Kurt had previously occupied. As soon as he felt the warmth, a tear escaped, and his perfectly crafted façade shattered.

* * *

"Everyone, I have some good news and some bad news." Mr. Shue addressed the group, making eye contact with all the kids; Rachel was hanging on his every word, practically falling out of her seat, Brittany had a look of sheer confusion on her face, and was leaning in to whisper in Santana's ear, while most of the boys just wanted to get on with it, and begin their songs for that week.

"What's the bad news?" Rachel piped up, her pigtails bouncing on her shoulders as she stood up.

Quinn gave her look of contempt, "Not everyone is as depressing as you. Mr. Shue, what's the good news?"

"Guys, it goes hand in hand." He clasped his hands together and shouted, "Kurt's coming back!"

Brittany straightened up, "My dolphin."

There were cheers but also some confused glances because they all knew that it still wasn't safe for Kurt to be back. Puck voiced this concern with a mirrored nod from the other kids, except for Finn, who was focusing on his shoelaces and then the clock on the wall. "Why aren't you complaining with us?" Artie asked, causing everyone in the room to stare at the extremely tall boy.

"I-uh, I knew he was coming back."

The group rounded on him, "What?" Rachel gasped, her mouth a perfect 'oh' of surprise, while her fists clenched by her sides. Santana shook her head and muttered "figures," and Quinn was equally annoyed, "Really Finn, I'm disappointed in you."

"It's not like I could say _anything_!" Finn snapped at them, his face bright red, and his chest heaving from his scream. "It wasn't even final until he got his papers and grades transferred," he trailed off, facing away from the group.

"We understand, we were just surprised to hear that he was coming back, and then surprised again when you said that you knew," Mercedes offered, her eyes sympathetic.

"Finn is right," Mr. Shue cut in, "If Kurt didn't tell him that he could tell everyone, then it's not Finn's fault."

Tina frowned, "Why wouldn't he want us to know that he was coming back?"

"I'm not sure, but guys, we need to begin practicing, especially if we want to win Nationals."

"Mr. Shue, I have an idea."

"What are you thinking, Rachel?"

She grinned, her eyes lighting up as she spoke, "Why don't we sing a song to welcome him back?"

The group smiled, chattering excitedly.

"We should sing 'My Headband," Brittany exclaimed over the ruckus, receiving strange looks from her peers, Rachel included.

Mr. Shue shook his head and mouthed "No," and just as fast as her face fell, Artie caught her attention discussing other songs that she enjoyed.

* * *

"Come with me."

"Blaine? Where are we going?" Kurt laughed at being dragged by his boyfriend through the halls of Dalton. Granted it was his last day, but what was going on?

Abruptly, they stopped at the end of the hall. Blaine pulled Kurt around in front of him, and Kurt's jaw dropped.

All of New Directions stood in a group a few feet away, their smiles as bright as the tears shining in their eyes.

"What?" Kurt turned to face Blaine, his eyes already shining with tears.

Blaine pulled him into a hug, and buried his face in his shoulder. "We wanted to give you a proper goodbye."

Kurt gasped as the Warblers came dancing around the corner, smiling from ear to ear as they joined the mingle of students. He stepped back, as Blaine smiled, a tear escaping from the corner of his eye.

Blaine kissed his cheek softly, and sang:

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

The other Warblers broke out in their famous hum, and breathed Blaine's words. Their voices melting together, but Blaine's gaze never left Kurt's.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Kurt cried; the tears he was unable to hold back rolling down his cheeks as he looked around at his friends, his family. His tears only intensified when Rachel and the others joined Blaine. They looked at him with so much love and joy, as they moved around him.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?_

The Warblers broke out in their dance moves, twisting and flying in the air. They formed a circle around Blaine and Kurt; the former moving closer to Kurt until their hands joined together, and he whispered the last words to him.

_This could be the end of everything,  
So why don't we go,  
Somewhere only we know,  
Somewhere only we know,  
Somewhere only we know. _

The joy and sadness tingled in their fingers, their lips, and all Kurt could do was bring his lips to Blaine's in a desperate act of need.

"I love you," he whispered.

* * *

That last week was the hardest; Kurt thought he did a good job of reeling in his feelings, but judging from Blaine's pained expressions, he wasn't entirely sure.

They tried. Nobody could deny that they didn't try, but Blaine was taking it extremely hard. The separation anxiety set in fast and coiled inside him tightly, and it wasn't unusual for them to be found curled together for hours at a time.

Sunday night, as Blaine left Kurt's house, a sickening feeling crept it's way into his stomach. He had a bad feeling about Kurt leaving, but there wasn't anything he could do.


	6. Chapter 5: Part Two

_**Hey everyone,**_

**_This chapter is much longer than I anticipated, but I like the way it came out._**

**_As a side note, once the show goes on hiatus for the summer, this story will too. I may even decided to have it completed, and then write a sequel that follows next years episodes._**

**_A huge thank you to my beta TwihardGleek2011! _**

* * *

Kurt saw him from around the corner, his football jacket standing out from the crowd, a slushy in his hand. He braced himself, cursing his choice of dress, and wished for a moment that he was back at Dalton.

The jock stopped a few feet in front of him, a smirk on his face as he sneered down at him. Then, without warning, he dumped the drink into an unsuspecting freshman's backpack, and then turned back to shove him into the lockers, hard.

The force of metal against his side was staggering; his eyes teared up, and he focused on taking deep breaths to control his emotions. "Run back to your fag school," the jock whispered in his ear.

Kurt stood, leaning against the lockers which he had come to know so well. He let out a slow breath; the noise ragged, and lined with sobs.

Leveling his gaze with the others in the hallway, he saw Sue staring at him, her eyes expressionless. She walked over, slowly, "Porcelain, you may want to rethink your decision to transfer back."

Kurt rubbed his side, "I'll be fine," he winced.

"Once again, I'm not an expert on relationships, but if your hobbit were to find out that they use you as their punching bag, I don't think he would be too happy about it."

Kurt picked up his bag, "Thank you for coming over here."

Sue stood and looked at his turning back. "Porcelain, I'm not done," she called out.

"What do you want me to do?" Kurt replied, annoyance washing over his features.

"You know that standing up for yourself and getting help from Santana and Karofsky would help to turn things around."

Kurt frowned, "What do you mean, Karofsky? I thought he was expelled."

"Yeah, so not the case, Porcelain. In fact, he was put back in this school a couple days ago because no other school would take him."

Kurt turned from a creamy ivory, to a pale shade of shocked white. "He's back?"

"Oh yeah. However, since your glee friends care so much about you and don't want to lose you again, they rehabilitated him."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Oh it's possible, Porcelain. He is now an outstanding member of the student body and alongside Santana, is fighting crime in the form of bullying."

Kurt was stunned. This didn't make any sense and to be honest, it kind of frightened him. He imagined Santana going up to the jock who had just pushed him to give him a piece of her mind, and he laughed. The scenario was so ridiculous, but at the same time, he was elated that his friends cared so much.

During his inner monologue, Sue had wandered over to a freshman eating pretzels and was breathing down his neck. "What are you eating, kid?"

"Pretzels," he answered quietly. The poor kid was gripping his locker door as if his life depended on it.

"No eating in the halls," she leered.

"Okay," he said stuttering. Sue let him run off without his pretzels and she looked up to see Kurt staring at her.

"Do you have a problem?" she asked as she chewed her new snack.

"I do believe that's bullying," he hinted.

Sue rolled her eyes. "I'm exempt from the rule, Porcelain."

He continued watching Sue as she broke into the locker and rummaged through the boy's things. Kurt sighed, turned around and walked right into Puck.

"Sorry, man-wait, what happened?" He watched as the tall boy blinked back tears, and hoisted his bag higher onto his shoulder.

"Just some stupid kid, one of these days their going to scare me half to death," Kurt said, his face breaking into a weak smile.

"Scare me, teenagers, hmmm," Puck murmured, deep in thought. "Why does that sound familiar?"

Kurt raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

All of a sudden, without warning, Puck strolled down the hall, kids parting like the red sea for him. He stopped at the end of hall, turned around and broke into song:

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you_

Kurt laughed. If there was one thing he missed about McKinley, it was how his friends weren't afraid to burst out in song at random times of the day. He watched as Puck came closer towards him, singing the rest of the verse with a smile; the lyrics swirling around students at their lockers, most not even paying attention, but some giving looks of disdain or confusion.

This didn't stop Kurt from picking up where his friend left off, the words slamming into the lockers at full force, as he sang with as much passion as he could muster:

_Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine_

They continued their quick pace, past open classrooms and closed janitor's rooms, belting out the chorus for all the school to hear. Mercedes rounded the corner and joined in, her powerful vocals harmonizing with their voices to create a impromptu power song.

As they neared the gym, they saw football jackets. Smiling, Kurt took the lead, his eyes a penetrating blue ice. He sang for every slam, every slushy, every name that made him feel less than he should; he sang for himself, for Blaine, for the entire glee club, but he also sang for the bullies; who felt the need to push kids around (literally) so they could boost their social status, or seem tougher than they were, when really they felt just as insecure as everyone else. The jocks looked up, startled. Fear was apparent in their eyes as they watched the only openly gay kid in the entire school take a stand for who he was, and who he was not:

_The boys and girls in the __**clique**__  
The __**awful **__names that they __**stick**__  
You're __**never **__gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them __**pay **__for the things that they __**did**_

Mercedes and Puck joined in for the last chorus, smiling and dancing around the school. As they reached the stairs, Puck slid down the railing, while Kurt and Mercedes followed close behind, pausing in the middle of the staircase, taking a step back, and then running the rest of the way down:

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Ohhh yeah!

After their small performance, Kurt was sitting with Mercedes in the lunchroom when he asked, "Karofsky's back?"

She flinched, "Yeah, we were waiting for the right time to tell you."

"When he came back would have been a good time to tell me," Kurt told her.

"I feel bad, but we were scrounging around trying to come up with a plan so that you didn't have to go back to Dalton."

"I understand but let me in on these things. How is his rehabilitation?" Kurt asked with extra emphasis on 'rehabilitation.'

"Better than we expected."

* * *

"Kurt, please tell me when they do this to you." Blaine stood, examining his boyfriend's side, his fingers gently brushing across the purple skin.

Kurt pursed his lips, waiting for Blaine to finish staring at his wound. When he finally straightened up, Kurt tugged his collared shirt down, huffing slightly at how over protective Blaine was being. "I'm used to it," he whispered.

The older boy's eyes widened, and he reached forward to cradle Kurt's face in his hands. "You should never have to be used to this, and I will not stand by, and let this happen to you."

"Blaine, there's this new anti-bullying group at school. He focused on the warm fingers caressing his cheeks.

"That's great!"

"Santana and Karofsky run it."

Blaine paused, "What?"

"That's what I said."

"What happened?"

"Karofsky couldn't get into any of the other schools because of his behavior, so the glee club-mostly Santana-rehabilitated him."

"What did they do?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it'll last. It's not like anyone cares."

"You know that isn't true," said Blaine, his voice steady and unwavering.

"Blaine, McKinley isn't Dalton. We don't have an actual zero tolerance policy here, and I doubt that we ever will."

Blaine took a mental step back, processing Kurt's words. "What do you mean?" He asked him.

Kurt stared at his shoes, "I just mean that it's what happens here, and because nobody really cares, we won't ever have what Dalton has."

Blaine dropped his hands, his head spinning because that's what he said about his old school just a few short months ago. He looked at his now empty hands, and reached forward to link them together with Kurt's. "People do care, and the one's who don't, don't because they don't understand," he said slowly.

"I know, but they don't even want to understand so what's the point?

"Kurt, I want you to understand that you can help stop how they treat you, and everyone else."

"I do understand."

Blaine looked confused, "If you understand, why don't you do anything about it?"

Kurt smirked, "You and I both know why I don't say anything; they don't listen, even you said that nobody really cared at your old school."

"Kurt, I also didn't have any friends at my old school. You have friends here who are willing to do whatever it takes to protect you. They began a new anti-bullying movement!"

"Okay."

Blaine raised a brow, "Okay, you'll do something, or okay, you'll agree with me?"

"Okay, I'll think about it," Kurt sighed.

"I'll help you." Blaine moved closer, and took Kurt into his arms.

Kurt stiffened, "It's not even about you helping me, I just don't think it will work."

"I know."

Kurt looked confused, "So then, why go through all this trouble?"

Blaine felt his cheeks burn and he looked down, embarrassed. "I care about you, and I want you to be able to feel safe in school."

Kurt smiled, "We have work to do then, don't we?"

* * *

When Kurt walked into glee practice later on that week, he could almost see the tension like smoke, billowing around the room. "What happened?" he asked Mercedes.

"Rachel wants to ask _Jesse _to the prom next week," she hissed.

"Oh." Kurt looked at the other kids, and then back to Mercedes who continued giving Rachel death stares.

Rachel ignored them, her eyes glued to her hands as she studied her fingernails intently. Even Mr. Shue was a little surprised by her announcement, and he was trying to decide what to do when Rachel said, "It's not that a big a deal, and honestly, who says he'll be the only one I ask to prom?"

Quinn raised her eyebrows at her, "Rachel, I'm not sure that anyone wants to be asked out to prom, only to realize that they have to share their date with another person."

"Rachel, Quinn has a point. Have you thought about this at all?" Mr. Shue asked with a concerned look.

Rachel shot daggers at him, "Of course I have! You only go to your junior prom once, and I for one am making it one to remember!"

"It'll be one to remember all right," Puck mumbled while Lauren snickered beside him.

"What about Quinn!" Rachel shrieked. "She's doing everything in her power to be prom queen, like it's the only thing that matters, or Lauren! When did she decide to run?"

"I'm kind of tired of her outbursts," Lauren muttered, while Santana said, "being prom queen kind of is the only thing that matters."

Brittany sighed, "I would love to be queen for a day, but my cat doesn't think I could handle the responsibilities."

"I probably won't even get to be prom king." Kurt sulked. "McKinley wouldn't just happen to have two crowns for prom king stashed away in the linen closet."

"Oh," Mercedes cooed. "I know."

Mr. Shue cleared his throat, "Guys? Can we focus please? Prom seems to be a hot topic at the moment, why don't we have this week be prom themed, and you can let your emotions out that way?"

Rachel grinned like she just won the lottery, her eyes shining like stars. "I know just the song!"

"Great." Mr. Shue clapped his hands, and smiled as the group talked excitedly. As they shuffled out the door, their chatter could be heard from down the hall.

* * *

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt continued making himself something to eat while he juggled his phone against his ear later that night. "No, that's fine. I told you I would." He smiled at Blaine's next words, "I miss you too." They hung up, and Kurt sighed. Dinner with Blaine's parents was sure to be something, and he was definitely nervous about it.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hey, dad." Kurt turned as Burt came into the kitchen, and peered into the pot on the stove.

"What's up?"

Kurt sighed. "I want to ask Blaine to prom, but I don't know how."

Burt took a seat at the table, and motioned for Kurt to join him. After stirring the pasta, and setting the burner on low, Kurt sat across from him.

"Asking someone out is difficult, especially asking them to prom. However, you already know that Blaine will say yes, so the only hard part, is figuring out how to ask him." Burt paused, folding his hands in front of him on the table. "I think you should just ask him. Find a time where you two are alone and together, without anyone to interrupt, and just ask him."

Kurt stared at him, his eyes wide. "Just ask? No romantic dinner or-"

"Kurt, you don't need that. Blaine loves you, and the only thing you need to make sure of is that you are being yourself when you ask him. Now, I know you're the type of person to go all out with this stuff, but save it for the wedding."

Kurt blushed.

"I'm serious kid. All you have to do is say, 'will you go to prom with me? Or, 'will you be my prom date? You won't be disappointed, and then you can save your energy on the clothes and all that stuff."

Kurt laughed, "You know me so well."

"I do," Burt nodded. "It'll be fine, and if there's a problem, I have my gun."

"Dad!"

"Kidding, but all joking aside, are you good?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"It'll be okay," Blaine said, as he looked at Kurt, his eyes sincere. He reached across the seat, and squeezed his hand.

"What if they don't like me?" Kurt asked nervously. He looked down shyly as Blaine continued squeezing his hand.

"They'll love you," Blaine replied.

"You don't sound very reassuring," Kurt exclaimed in a half-teasing manner.

"I promise, they'll love you," Blaine said, as his eyes shone with love.

Blaine continued driving towards his house for dinner. His parents were eagerly anticipating their arrival, and he knew that Kurt was nervous as well. It was also the last weekend before prom, and Kurt was also struggling to figure out a way to ask Blaine to be his date. All of New Directions were positive Blaine would say 'yes,' but Kurt still had that nagging feeling in his chest that told him otherwise.

Blaine pulled into the driveway, and although Kurt tried, he still couldn't stifle the gasp that slipped through his teeth at the impressive home. Regardless of the fact, that this wasn't his first trip to Blaine's house, he was blown away by it's beauty every time. Blaine remained indifferent as he walked around to open Kurt's door, and lead him up the marble stairs to the front. Like magic, the stunning woman and equally staggering man were waiting to greet them.

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Kurt." Blaine said smiling, as he held out his hand to introduce his parents to his boyfriend and vice versa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. And Mrs. Anderson." Kurt shook both their hands, and tried to ignore the anxiety creeping up into his throat.

"The pleasure is all ours, Kurt," Blaine's dad replied, smiling at him.

Mrs. Anderson was a little more warm towards Kurt as she held the door open and gestured for them to step past them. "Please, dear, come in."

"Thank you." Kurt managed as he followed Blaine past his parents.

"Blaine, honey, why don't you bring him up to your room. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes," his mother explained.

"Sure, come on, Kurt." Blaine took his hand and led him down the hallway, stopping every once in a while to give Kurt a comforting squeeze, before leading him up to his room where they finally relaxed into a comfortable silence.

"How are you doing so far?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt over to the bed.

"Better than I expected." Kurt gave a small smile, and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. He watched as their hands twined together, and shivered involuntarily.

"You don't know how happy that makes me." Blaine's eyes were warm as he spoke, but there was an edge to his voice that made Kurt raise a brow.

"How happy?" Kurt asked, his fingers trailing up Blaine's forearm.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!"

Blaine sighed and pulled away from Kurt, only to grab hold of his hand and steer him downstairs, not unlike their first meeting so many months ago.

"So, Kurt, Blaine tells us you're in glee club as well."

Kurt was sitting across from Blaine, while his parents were at opposite ends of the table. He was chewing his food to the point of mush, and then softly dabbing at the corners of his mouth. He might have been overdoing it, but he wanted their approval more than anything. Besides, if he was going to marry Blaine ten years down the road, he wanted to be on good terms with his in-laws. He smiled, _in-laws. _With the way Blaine was looking at him now, he might as well declare them engaged, but instead he cleared his throat and said, "Yes, I've been doing it for two years now."

"Lovely, it sounds very nice." Mrs. Anderson gave him a soft smile, while she cut her steak.

"Blaine, pass the peas."

Mrs. Anderson frowned at her husband and said, "Tell us a little more about yourself."

"Well, I love…" Kurt spent the rest of dinner, which was about forty five minutes, discussing his short stint as a football player, (as well as all his glee experiences) before finishing with how he met Blaine.

Blaine's parents had a soft spot for Kurt, and as they walked out the door that night, Mrs. Anderson handed Kurt a dessert dish to bring back to his family.

They got in the car, and Kurt let out a deep breath. "They absolutely adore you," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed, "I try."

"You don't need to try, Kurt, you're just amazing all by yourself."

Kurt felt himself flush, "Thank you, Blaine. And not just for saying all those really romantic things, but for taking me to meet your family. It means a lot."

Blaine smiled, "Now for date night!"

Kurt gasped, his cheeks growing crimson, "Blaine Anderson! You're going to give me a complex."

"You're adorable," Blaine laughed.

The rest of the drive was spent with Kurt scrolling through the radio stations only to throw his hands up when it seemed like the entire radio was either filled with top 40, or music he wasn't entirely fond of. Blaine of course would grumble when Kurt changed the station during the last minute of a Maroon Five song, "It's the same stuff over and over again, Blaine," and Kurt would groan when Blaine skipped over Lady Gaga, "You can't even hear what's she's saying half the time!"

Finally they settled into a comfortable silence with the radio playing something that neither of them particular liked nor disliked, and Kurt felt himself tighten with nerves as they reached his house.

Blaine, always the gentleman, held the door open for him, and they began walking up the driveway.

"You seem nervous." Blaine gave Kurt a long look as he walked him up to his door.

Kurt stopped suddenly, "I am."

Blaine frowned. "What's wrong?" He held Kurt's hands in both of his, and waited while Kurt steadied himself.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Kurt steeled himself, "McKinley has a prom coming up, it's this next weekend actually, and I wanted to know-I would really like it if-would you go to prom with me?"

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment, as he realized just how hard asking him had been. He knew it wasn't rejection Kurt was scared of, but the reality that to Kurt, prom was a big deal, and sharing it with Blaine was like sharing a piece of his soul; Kurt was, in a sense, sharing more of himself than he ever had with anyone, and that scared him most of all.

Blaine folded Kurt in his arms delicately, and felt him sigh against his chest; even though Kurt was taller, Blaine was able to envelop him completely. "Of course I'll go to prom with you."

Kurt smiled and felt tears sting his eyes. Blaine's fingers caressed his shoulders and he didn't want to move. It was perfect.

"I love you, Kurt. And I'm so happy that I get to be a part of this with you."

Kurt straightened up and felt their lips collide like magnets; their hearts beating together, while their breaths caught in their throats. "Me too, I love you," he whispered.

* * *

Mr. Anderson took the stairs to his son's room. He was a little nervous about speaking with him about dinner, and although he thought it went well, his wife had scolded him for asking too many questions.

_Two more. _His hand reached out, and knocked twice on the wood.

"Come in!"

"Hey. How did it go?"

Blaine turned, his huge smile disappearing as he took in his dad's demeanor. He was definitely trying, and Blaine appreciated it to no end. "Good, I just got back. Dad, I'm glad we had him over for dinner, he had a good time."

"That's good," Mr. Anderson said with a smile. "I'm glad we had him over too, he seems like a wonderful person."

Blaine flushed, "He is."

"Is there something else?"

"He-uh-he asked me to prom."

His dad leaned against the wall, a small smile forming on his lips. "He did, did he?"

Blaine nodded, smiling furiously.

"You're really happy about this aren't you?"

Blaine nodded again.

"Then I'm happy. I'm happy for you kid. After everything that you had to go through, I'm glad everything is going so well."

"Thank you, dad."

* * *

Kurt could feel the butterflies swarming in his stomach as he buttoned his dress shirt and smoothed down his pants. It was the big night, and technically, his first date with Blaine. His boyfriend was planning a formal date, but he was all hush hush when Kurt asked. He didn't mind though, the thought of being anywhere with Blaine made his

heart melt.

However, Blaine said he had a surprise for him, and as prom came closer, his anticipation grew. Whenever Kurt told Blaine to just give in and spill, he would gasp and lean forward to kiss his cheek, saying it would be worth the wait; Kurt certainly hoped so.

Blaine stood in front of Kurt's door waiting to be let in; he was nervous but he knew that everything would work out alright.

He could hear Burt calling up to Kurt, followed by yelling and a loud bang. He assumed that Kurt wasn't ready, and smiled at his need for perfection.

Everything was planned. Wes, David and the other Warblers were getting ready for later on that night, and were actually going to meet Kurt and him at the prom.

A moment later, the door opened, and he stepped inside.

Kurt came down the stairs, dressed in a simple but sophisticated suit. Blaine had to fumble to keep his mouth shut because _oh my god _Kurt was now a sex god! His hair was styled with precision, his creamy skin glowed, and his eyes-don't get Blaine started on his eyes! Blaine realized that he probably looked like an idiot, especially in front of Burt and he was able to redeem himself and put on his dapper persona.

Kurt, though he was able to hide his emotions a little better, felt his pulse speed up and his eyes pop as he took in Blaine's appearance. His eyes! Kurt thought he paled in comparison to Blaine's starch outfit, and like a masterpiece you were afraid to touch, Kurt felt as though Blaine would crumble to the floor if he so much as took his hand.

"Hi," Kurt said tentatively.

Blaine moved towards him and slowly wrapped his arms around him. "Hi to you, too."

"Damn you for being so dapper, "Kurt whispered.

Blaine laughed and buried his face in Kurt's chest. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"I'm a little nervous."

Blaine smiled, "I'll be with you the entire time. Now, it's picture time."

Kurt groaned, but Burt was indeed standing near the doorway with a camera.

"Let's go, kids. Pictures!"

Blaine and Kurt posed. Blaine's arm wrapped around Kurt's back, while Kurt's arm was slung around Blaine's shoulder. Burt took the shot, and he almost mentioned how Blaine was supposed to look at the camera, not at Kurt, but he smiled instead.

* * *

"Who did you vote for?" Blaine asked, referring to the votes for prom king and queen.

"I actually didn't vote."

"Really?" Blaine asked incredulously.

Kurt was cut off by Rachel, who twirled in their direction, "I voted for me!" she screamed with delight, her pink satin dress flowing around her heels.

Blaine laughed while Kurt shook his head, "Why am I not surprised?"

She frowned, "Kurt. You've known me for a while now. If you were surprised, I'd end our friendship."

"Ouch." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt swatted at Blaine on his shoulder, a look of fake anger covering his features, as Blaine ducked his head in his chest.

"Anyways," Rachel continued. "I'm off, play nice, boys."

"C'mon, let's go get something to drink," Blaine said. He took Kurt's hand gingerly in his, and let Kurt lead the way to the drinks.

Kurt had noticed that Blaine periodically checked the time every once in a while, and he wondered if that had anything to do with this surprise Blaine had planned. As if Blaine could read Kurt's mind, he smiled, and said in a sing-song voice, "It's almost time."

Kurt laughed, "Time for what?"

"Nope," Blaine smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Ugh, Blaine, you're no fun."

Blaine handed Kurt his drink. "Yes I am, you just don't like waiting."

"Anyway," Kurt said rolling his eyes. "Let's go and mingle."

"Mingle away!"

On the other side of the spacious room, Lauren approached Quinn from the doorway, a smirk evident on her lips. "It looks like you have more votes than me."

Quinn frowned, "And you're happy about this because…?"

"I know how much you wanted it," Lauren said with a shrug.

Both girls were clad in stunning dresses that sparkled and shimmered when they moved around.

Quinn, of course, was beside herself with happiness. She was so sure she would win, and that the tiara would be hers in no time.

Coming out as 'Lucy Caboosy' had made her into a kind of celebrity, and she was more than okay with that. Besides, she got to use that to her own advantage.

Showing other girls that being perfect was not only impossible, but also that changing the parts of you, that make you, you, takes away from your uniqueness and the special things only you can bring to the table.

Lauren continued talking, "Although," she said lowering her voice. "I hear that a certain boy may take the title."

"Okay, Lauren there's a prom king and a prom queen."

"Oh, I don't mean king, I mean queen," Lauren smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know," Lauren leaned in. "…Kurt."

"Kurt!"

"Yes, what about me?" The boy in question asked as he and Blaine sidled up to chat with the others.

"Oh, you know-" Lauren began.

Quinn cut her off. "Nothing, Kurt. I was just excited to see you in such a glamorous suit."

"Oh, thank you. I wasn't sure if it matched with my shoes," Kurt replied. He held out his arms to get a better glimpse of himself, while Blaine laughed.

"Kurt looks amazing, as usual."

"Oh, stop it."

"You're blushing again," Blaine teased.

"Blaine! No more! Be nice!"

Blaine slipped his hand in Kurt's, "You know I love you."

Kurt's blush grew deeper, but before he could say anything else, dark blue blazers caught his eye. "What?"

Blaine smiled, "Right on time."

The warblers filed into the buzzing room in a line, smiles wide on their faces as they came towards Blaine and Kurt.

He pulled Kurt to the center of the room while the Warblers got into position behind him.

Much like when they sang Teenage Dream, they began background vocals, and Blaine broke out with another one of Katy's hits:

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
The first time every time when you touch me  
I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen  
Under the sun we are one buzzing energy_

Kurt smiled, this was so, Blaine. He knew that they lyrics were for him and he couldn't help but notice that Blaine only paid attention to him, much like that first day so many months ago.

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat_

Blaine belted out the rest of the song, his voice as sweet and silky as the lyrics. He caught the attention of some of the girls, but as soon as Kurt sent them death glares, they retreated, taking the hint. But, Kurt had to admit, Blaine was hot…and his."

He knew as soon as the music began to change that it was his turn to sing with Blaine. He jumped right in and took to the stage as kids mulled around and began to dance. Blaine took center with Kurt at his side and sang the first verse:

_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

Kurt smiled and walked away from Blaine, making contact with the audience of bright pinks, soft yellows, and deep blacks:

_I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see_

Blaine walked up to stand by Kurt as they both joined in for the chorus:

_Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through  
_

Kurt shared a look with Blaine, and together, they jumped down the stairs, and skipped in and out of couples slow dancing:

_Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me_

_Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

They stopped, holding each other, the last note on their lips as the crowd clapped politely.

They danced along to a couple more songs, from Katy Perry and Lady Gaga, to Panic at the Disco and Maroon Five.

All to soon, the results for prom queen and king were ready. Blaine pulled Kurt through the students to the front, much to Kurt's protests.

"It'll be fun!" Blaine had said over the excited chatter.

Quinn and Lauren went back and forth between giving one another nervous glances and looking at Kurt a few feet away.

Rachel was practically jumping in place, while Jesse stood attached to her hip.

The entire room waited with bated breath as Mr. Shue opened the envelope, and gave the crowd a confused look.

"Prom queen is Kurt Hummel, and prom king is Dave Karofsky."

Kurt's eyes widened, "What?" he breathed.

Blaine tightened his grip on their hands and shivered.

Karofsky looked equally confused but walked through the silent crowd to the front of the room.

"Go on, Kurt," Quinn hissed.

Kurt shook himself and walked shakily up to receive his tiara. This was somewhat ridiculous, but he couldn't deny that he was a little excited.

Karofsky appeared bored and denied a speech while Kurt went up to the microphone and said a quick 'thank you.'

After the initial shock of being prom queen, Kurt found himself back in Blaine's arms the remainder of the night. "I love you, you know."

"I know," Blaine answered. "I love you, too."

The night couldn't have been more perfect. Thanks to Karofsky's newly rehabilitated self, and his and Santana's ability to stop bullying at the first sign, Kurt was insult free the entire night. That, (besides Blaine) was the thing he most cherished.

But as Blaine said goodbye, there was a sadness in his voice that made Kurt worry.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"I want to be with you, and that's why, I want to transfer."

"Blaine," Kurt sighed.

"No, Kurt. At the start of school next fall, I'm going to transfer to McKinley."


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hello everyone,_**

**_this is the second to last chapter for this story, and builds up for Nationals as well as some plot for some other characters._**

**_Insert disclaimer here_**

* * *

"Kurt-"

"You don't have too."

"I know I don't, but I want too."

"Why? Why now?"

"Because, I don't want to hide anymore."

* * *

"Alright, everyone. We're getting ready for Nationals pretty soon. But first, a guest has asked to sing today." Mr. Shue was gesturing to Dave who sat in the front row looking like he was about ready to back out of his decision.

But Kurt smiled and he knew this was something he wanted to do.

Mr. Shue waved him onto the floor.

"Hey, guys. I wanted to sing this song that expresses how I'm feeling now." He watched as the other students stared at him patiently.

There was still time.

No. Kurt waved him on.

_Here goes nothing_, he thought.

_I always thought I had it figured out  
No need for the benefit of the doubt  
I could never look beyond what  
I could see I was in control and it was all about me  
I'm so sick and tired  
Of this selfish life... I want more_

As promised, Kurt backed him up and came out to stand beside him. He took the second verse much to the surprise of his friends. While Dave had begun to change his behavior, this was still very new to them.

_Reach up, reach out  
This house is burning down  
These walls we've built are caving in  
Reach up, don't give up  
We're standing on the ashes  
With a clearer view and a new perspective_

The band was going crazy as Kurt and Dave went on to sing the chorus. What the rest of the club wondered, was why Santana wasn't giving as much attention to Dave as she should.

They were together, right?

Instead, most of her attention was fixed on Brittany.

_Strange._ Rachel thought to herself_. _Then, her eyes widened in realization.

Santana is in love with Brittany.

Rachel practically glued her eyes to the two girls. Santana was definitely looking at Brittany and the other girl was very quick to return the gesture.

_We need to open up our eyes  
See it written on their faces?  
We are running out of time  
Is there no one who will save them?  
I'm reaching out _

Rachel smiled hugely. _It's definitely written on their faces. But what's up with Dave? Why would he sing this song?_

As the band strung the last note and Dave's voice rang through the room for the last time, Rachel was brought back to reality.

She had work to do.

She stood up and shouted. "Bravo, bravo! That was amazing, guys!"

Kurt looked confused but bowed all the same, and even Dave had a slight flush on his cheeks.

Slow was definitely good.

* * *

"I have an idea for you." Rachel bounded up to Santana's locker where the girl was busy reapplying her lip gloss.

"And that would be?"

"You sing a duet at Nationals-"

"No offense, but I'm not singing with you."

"Now, Santana, not with me." Rachel took a deep breath. "With Brittany!"

Santana's face turned chalk white faster than Kurt could order a new scarf. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Santana, don't make me say it."

_I must be dreaming_, Santana thought as she gripped the locker door in an attempt to stay upright. "Say what? There's nothing to say." _Now would be a good time for me to walk away._

"You're in love with Brittany."

Rachel was practically glowing. _Damn her. Why is she so happy? What do I do? What do I do? Deny it. Yup, that sounds like a good plan. _"No, I'm not."

"You don't need to deny these things, Santana. It's quite alright. Kurt is gay and he has a boyfriend, so there's no need to hide it."

"I am not gay, and I'm not in love with her."

"Santana, you have her picture in your locker."

"Please stop."

"Why are you so upset?"

"I need to go. I'm going to be late for class."

"Santana, wait!" Rachel ran after her, but Santana disappeared into a group of freshman and ran down the stairs to her Chemistry class.

"Santana!"

She stopped. She knew that voice. "Brittany?"

The blond girl walked to her side and gave her the hugest smile. "Why are you sweating?"

"Oh, God. Am I?" Santana reached into her purse to retrieve her pocket mirror.

"Did you have gym?"

"No." Santana sighed. "I have to go to class. I'll see you later?"

Brittany nodded. "Of course."

_A duet. Would it be that bad? _Santana walked into class, Rachel's words ringing in her ears.

* * *

"How are you?" Blaine asked from Kurt's couch as the younger boy rummaged through the refrigerator.

"Stressed. Here we go."

"Are you almost ready for Nationals?"

"Yes. I'm so excited." Kurt nearly bounced on his spot on the couch and took a sip of his drink.

"Fill me in?"

"Of course. I'm going to be singing lead."

"No way! That's awesome!" Blaine smiled at Kurt. His eyes were all lit up and he looked beside himself with joy. This was the Kurt that Blaine loved.

"I know! I have no idea what I'm going to sing though."

"You'll find a song."

"Oh, I have no doubt. I just want it to be perfect, you know?"

"Of course."

Kurt sighed. "How are things at Dalton?"

Blaine laughed. "Very much the same. Wes and David are preparing to find replacements for the council."

"Any votes yet?"

"Not yet. I think the other guys are waiting for Wes to take his gavel before stepping up to the plate."

"Smart move," Kurt said disinterestedly.

"I agree."

Blaine sensed something was off with Kurt and he asked, "Kurt, what's going on?"

Kurt lowered his eyes. "Something is off with Karofsky."

Blaine frowned. "Is he bullying you again?" he asked.

"No, but he's pretending to date Santana."

Blaine frowned again.

"Exactly, and I can't help but feel like they're covering something up because Rachel all but cornered Santana after Glee practice."

"What are you thinking?"

Kurt fiddled with his fingers. "I think that Santana is a lesbian."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and if so, I know why she's hiding it."

"Yeah, the bullying."

"I don't know what I should do about it."

"Kurt, you don't have to do anything. If you want to do something, talk to her about what's going on."

"We're not exactly the best of friends."

"No, but she's helping to keep McKinley bully-proof, right?"

Kurt nodded.

"Then, I think it's safe to say this topic will be okay to bring up with her."

"Blaine Anderson, I love you."

Blaine smiled and closed their lips with a kiss.

* * *

_**The song used was New Perspective by Fireflight.**_


End file.
